


professor hard-ass

by mvrcredi



Series: cap-iron bingo fills [21]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Based on a Tumblr Post, Established Relationship, Inspired by Twitter, M/M, Secret Relationship, Short One Shot, Stony Bingo, Superhusbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 00:43:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mvrcredi/pseuds/mvrcredi
Summary: As there was in almost every post-secondary institute, ShieldU had a Professor Brick Wall (occasionally nicknamed “Professor Hard-Ass”), and a Professor Overshare.Based on the tweet from @verysmallriver that started the tumblr post:half of college professors are like "you can know nothing about me except my name" and the other half are like "and that's why my wife left me! anyway what's up with y'all"





	professor hard-ass

**Author's Note:**

> fill for my 'alternate professions' bingo square.
> 
>  
> 
> (what?! based on a post _and_ a fill?! talk about killing two birds with one stone. here's the [inspiration](https://thebaconsandwichofregret.tumblr.com/post/179960921170/there-were-two-professors-like-this-in-my).)

As there was in almost every post-secondary institute, ShieldU had a Professor Brick Wall (occasionally nicknamed “Professor Hard-Ass”), and a Professor Overshare.

Dr. Tony Stark was an astounding professor and an even better engineer. With several PhDs to boot, he was more than qualified to teach, rather than be CEO of his father’s company. Why not share his knowledge with young minds, right?

Of course, this knowledge also happened to consist of one-too-many anecdotes about his personal life—including those about his husband Professor Steve Rogers, who was known by Tony’s students as “Dr. Stark’s husband who volunteers at an old folks’ home every Saturday and the hospital every other Tuesday, as well as brings in a boatload of sweets for Tony’s classes every so-often.” A mouthful, really, but also very contradictory (or at least mythical in comparison) to what Professor Rogers’s students knew of him.

To his students of his many art-related classes, he was known most famously as “Professor Brick Wall” in contrast to his husband’s “Professor Overshare.” He was a good teacher, and there was no doubt about that, but Steve took his job of being strictly professional to a completely new level. He never shared stories, only information. And he wasn’t boring, no, just very quiet on the outside-of-school life.

Whenever the mention of Dr. Stark came up in conversation between an art major and an engineering major, all of the former were inclined to believe his name and “Professor Rogers’s husband” could not coexist in the same sentence. Or at all. Dr. Stark was a myth, according to the art majors.

So when along came naive freshman Peter Parker, he was initially confused by the whole fiasco. He, like a few lucky others, had both professors. Steve’s name hadn’t explicitly come up in the first month of Tony’s class, but eventually Peter caught on.

(Tony did finally mention Steve’s name and that was Peter’s confirmation.)

Steve was Tony’s favourite subject when he wasn’t teaching, and whenever Tony’s name was brought up to Steve, his stony expression softened up _just a little bit._

One time Peter had thanked Professor Rogers for the snacks he had brought in for Dr. Stark’s class and the man had been mildly taken aback—he obviously didn’t know (or realize) Peter was also in one of his husband’s courses.

There was another time when Peter had gone in for Tony’s office hours and witnessed a brief exchange between his two professors, the exchange ending with a short kiss before Steve was slipping past him and Tony greeted him with, “What’s up, bud?” like Peter was his own son. He found Dr. Stark often treated his students like his own children whereas Professor Rogers treated his students as such, while also not failing to get to know them (to an extent, of course). He toed the line quite well.

Peter somehow ended up as a messenger when they hadn’t time to visit during the work day, and he became one of the very few to see Professor Rogers actually had emotions. And Dr. Stark claims to not have favourite students, but Professor Rogers would shake his head at his husband and tell Peter, “Don’t listen to him. You’re definitely his favourite.” Peter didn’t find that hard to believe considering he had already been asked to babysit their five-year-old daughter Morgan several times. It was kind of nice, being the favourite. It was good pay too, being that Dr. Stark was technically still the owner of a multibillion dollar company.

And yet, when Peter insisted to an art major and friend, MJ, she still refused to believe the two were married (and grossly in love, in Peter’s opinion).


End file.
